Glass is used in various fields such as window glasses, tableware, bottles, and covers of display devices, and one of the greatest problems of which is that it is easy to break by application of stress from the outside. For this reason, various approaches for improving strength of glass articles, such as chemical strengthening and surface coating, have been performed (refer to PTLs 1 and 2).